Civic organizations, businesses, and other groups often conduct activities at temporary facilities, generally in tents. As an example, at county fairs and local festivals, charities and clubs may erect a tent and conduct bingo games, raffles, and the like therein. As another example, in order to generate consumer interest, businesses sometimes conduct sales, auctions, informational seminars, or other commercial activities in tents located away from their ordinary business locations.
One problem with the use of tents as temporary shelters is the time, effort, and skill needed to erect a large tent. Large tents can be difficult to erect, and often require several physically strong people to erect them. In some cases, there may be severe time constraints on the construction and take-down of the tent owing to factors such as permit requirements and/or the requirements of the groundskeeper (e.g., park opening and closing times, daily bookings of the same space to different parties, etc.). Thus, the time required to assemble and take down a tent may severely reduce the time available for their planned activity. Further, some locations simply aren't suitable for tents. As an example, where activities are to be held in paved areas, it may not be permissible to drive tent stakes or other anchors into the pavement, thereby preventing use of a tent.
Owing to the foregoing difficulties, many group activities are simply conducted in the open air by use of booths/tables, grandstands, and the like. In these cases, the exposure to the elements—e.g., the heat of the sun—may then make the activities unappealing or unacceptable to some people, particularly to the elderly and to young children. There is therefore a need for an improved form of shelter/assembly hall which can be brought to the site of an activity, set up, and later removed, all with minimal time, effort, personnel, and expense.